


Till The End

by Mellister



Category: Motörhead (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellister/pseuds/Mellister
Summary: Le monde est en deuil à cause de la mort de Carrie Fisher, chose que je peux parfaitement comprendre. Moi, j'ai toujours le cœur qui souffre de la mort de Lemmy il y a un an et j'avais besoin de lui rendre hommage. En vrai, je pourrais sans doute écrire, mais la suite partirait sans doute en live alors je reste en sobre...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Le monde est en deuil à cause de la mort de Carrie Fisher, chose que je peux parfaitement comprendre. Moi, j'ai toujours le cœur qui souffre de la mort de Lemmy il y a un an et j'avais besoin de lui rendre hommage. En vrai, je pourrais sans doute écrire, mais la suite partirait sans doute en live alors je reste en sobre...

Il était là avec son chapeau sur le nez une clope au bec. Toujours assis à la même table avec un verre de Jack’s Daniel dans une main. On aurait pu croire qu’il s’agissait un jour comme un autre si en réalité, il n’avait pas un pied dans la tombe. Il sentait que sa fin approcherait doucement. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu’un fil et pour une fois il n’était ni question de celui qui reliait sa légendaire basse à son ampli et pas non plus une des cordes de son instrument. Son dernier concert datait d’il y a quelques semaines, il avait tenu bon jusqu’à la fin de la tournée, il avait dû couper cours à certain concert, mais il avait fait son maximum pour être toujours debout et pouvoir faire en sorte que le show continue.  
  
Depuis quelque temps, se lever du lit était devenue de plus en plus compliqué, ses articulations ne suivaient plus, ses poumons avaient de plus en plus de mal à inhaler la fumée de toutes les Marlboro qu’il allumait, sa vue se troublait. Certains signes ne trompaient pas, par exemple le sang qu’il lui arrivait de cracher lorsqu’il toussait trop. La fin était proche et il devrait bientôt tirer sa révérence. Il avait ce sentiment qu'une faucheuse viendrait prendre son âme pour l’entrainer dans les entrailles de la Terre, sa place n’était pas au paradis, il le savait, tout le monde le savait aussi bien que lui.  
  
Son regard se posait alors sur la borne d’arcade qu’il avait devant lui. Il appuyait frénétiquement sur les boutons avec ses mains que l’alcool et la vieillesse avaient rendues tremblantes. Il n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Il était loin le temps où il avait la fougue de la jeunesse. Sa voix était encore plus cassée que par le passé et il avait du mal à jouer aussi vite qu’il était capable de le faire il y a vingt ans. Soixante-dix ans ce n’était pas si mal pour tirer sa révérence. Il était une légende du Rock ‘n' Roll celui que tout le monde connaissait, pour avoir écrit Ace of Spades, ce n’était pas forcément sa préférée, mais c’était celle du peuple. Il avait fini par hausser les épaules, lever son majeur et accepter la situation. C’était les fans qui faisaient de lui ce qu’il était alors autant leur donner ce qu’il voulait.  
  
Il repensait à certaines de ses chansons avec un pincement au cœur. Il se revoyait jouer en live devant une foule déchainée. Toute sa vie de tournée et de débauche était en train d’apparaitre dans son cerveau, des brides de souvenir voler ici et là qui avaient marqué sa vie de bien des façons. Que ce soit son premier et unique amour emporter par l’héroïne ou son premier fils qui le découvrait pour la première fois. Il y avait aussi son premier concert avec Motorhead et la mort de Philthy The Animal Taylor. Il était resté bouleversé par ce dernier événement. Il avait mal vieilli, mais lui n’était guère mieux en vérité.  
  
C’était étrange de sentiment qu’il était en train de vivre, il sentait la main de la faucheuse se poser sur son épaule. Il repensait une fois de plus à tout ce qu’il avait fait et à tous ses amis sur qui il avait pu compter. Il avait été droit jusqu’à la fin, il avait suivi son mode de vie, ses principes. Il pouvait encore se regardait dans un miroir sans pâlir. Il ne se serait de toute façon jamais trahi et n’aurait jamais fait une chose pareille à ses fans. Il attrapa d’un geste tremblant le verre de Jack Daniel qu’il avait devant lui et le but d’une traite avant de laisser sa tête tomber en avant et expirer son dernier souffle. L’homme n’était plus, mais la légende subsistait.  


 

I’ll Never Let You Down, The Last On You Can Trust Until The End  
**UNTIL THE END**


End file.
